


Be Still. Rest.

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Canon, set mid season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: “That aside, I was wondering if…” he paused as if trying to find the right words. “To put it bluntly, Martin, you look like shit, and you’ve been doing some of your worst work in the past weeks.” Martin felt himself flush as anger quickly flooded him, and he turned to fully face Tim.“What the hell, do you mean, Stoker? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? What the hell do you want?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Be Still. Rest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookeluvsdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeluvsdogs/gifts), [gh0ulfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/gifts), [glitziied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitziied/gifts).



It was getting late, the clock ticking steadily towards 11 pm. The Archives seemed quieter than normal, which wasn’t exactly a comforting thing, especially with all of the shit that seemed to be going on. Martin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. He’d been reading for far too long in too dim light and it was starting to get to him. Maybe he should invest in some glasses. 

He got up, running his hands down his thighs to dispel any residual sweat. He would clean up his desk, make sure everything was tidy, and then go back to his bed in the corner of the Archive. Sighing quietly, he set about his task, silently dreading the aftermath. It had been kind of Jon to allow him to stay there after… that mess had occurred at his flat, but it was wearing on him. He rarely went out anymore, as was evidenced by his lack of fresh clothes and paling skin, and with work and home in the same spot, he didn’t see the need to leave, sometimes accidentally staying up far past midnight pouring over documents and stealing fire extinguishers. 

Just as he was finishing up, he heard a noise at the door. Turning to look over his shoulder, he startled to see Tim leaning against the frame, just watching him with a small smile on his face. Martin glanced away again, absently fixing an already straight stack of papers. 

“I thought you’d left, Tim? Aren’t you usually out of here by 10?” The man in question hummed under his breath, moving away from the door and closer towards Martin. 

“Yeah, I usually do. Got distracted by a file though, and resurfaced to find it almost eleven. Far past my bedtime if I say so myself.” At that he winked at Martin, coming to a stop a few feet away from him. “That aside, I was wondering if…” he paused as if trying to find the right words. “To put it bluntly, Martin, you look like shit, and you’ve been doing some of your worst work in the past weeks.” Martin felt himself flush as anger quickly flooded him, and he turned to fully face Tim. 

“What the hell, do you mean, Stoker? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? What the hell do you want?” The sudden outburst, and especially the use of his last name took Tim aback, both literally and figuratively. He held up his hands as a barrier between them, trying to calm Martin down. 

“You didn’t let me finish, Martin, Jesus!” Martin stopped, glaring and hands clenched tight into fists, then nodded, indicating for Tim to continue with what he was saying. “Alright…? Alright. I was going to ask if you would come home with me tonight.” 

Silence fell between the two of them as Martin processed the words Tim had said to him. Go… home with him? As a date? What was Tim planning? Why did he seem so nervous, and so red?

“Listen, that came out wrong, I. I mean to say… forget it, just forget it. I’ll leave you alone to get some rest.” Tim hated the fact that he was blushing, but he hated the fact that he’d ruined one of his best friendships even more. Turning, he made it all the way back to the door before a hand grasped his elbow, effectively stopping him. He turned back to face Martin slowly, trying not to make eye contact.

“Wait, wait. Tim… I… Is the offer still open..?” Tim’s eyes widened at Martin’s words. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, so Martin kept going. “I’m sure your shower is much better than the one I’m using now, and I’ve sat on your couch before. It’s a far cry from my cot, and-“

“I… yes sure yes of course,” Tim finally managed, cutting off Martin’s ramble that threatened to keep going nonstop. “Just grab your things and meet me at my office, yeah? I’ll pack up and then we can head out.” And with that, he was gone. 

~~

It didn’t take Martin long to pack up the essentials from his makeshift home in the corner of the Archive, so he was in Tim’s office in no time at all. Tim was pulling on his jacket when he arrived, an act that nearly untucked his shirt, revealing a flash of skin. Marvin shifted, knocking on the doorframe to let the other man know he was there. Tim turned with a smile, grabbing his bag.

“Ready to go then?” He didn’t wait for an answer before slipping past Martin and heading towards the employee entrance. It was only a short ride to Tim’s flat but it was late and he didn’t want to dawdle in the Institute longer than necessary. Martin trailed along behind him, waiting as Tim unlocked the car and tossed both of their bags in. 

The ride was quiet, both men content to simply be in each other’s presence. Martin was nervous, though, occasionally shooting glances at Tim’s profile. What was going to happen? What was the plan for that night? He wasn’t sure what he was ready for, but he would cross that bridge when they got to it.

~~

Tim’s flat was small, on the fifth floor of a moderately nice building. They stumbled through the doorway, laughing at the dirty look Tim’s 75 year old neighbour had given them as they passed him in the hall. Tim took Martin’s bags and dropped them in the corner of the small living room while Martin looked around. It was homey, an old couch in front of a battered coffee table with a rug and a surprisingly large tv. There were a few pictures on the table with the tv, but Martin didn’t want to pry, so he didn’t look too closely. 

“So I’ll just crash on the couch then…?” He moved to sit, but Tim shook his head with a quiet noise. Martin froze, eyes darting between the floor, Tim, and the front door of the flat. 

“I was hoping you would um, join me? I’ve been having trouble sleeping, what with all the…. shit that’s been happening. Getting weird, you know?” Tim shifted, stifling a yawn. “Just. To sleep. I don’t think I have the energy right now for anything else.” He chuckled, but it sounded self conscious. Martin just blinked for a second before laughing himself. Tim started, blushing lightly. Before he could say anything, Martin held a hand up, waving it slightly to keep him quiet. 

“Tim…!” Martin was still giggling, and he rubbed at his eyes to clear them. “Tim are you asking me to cuddle?” He said the word as if it was suggestive, the complete opposite of what it was. Tim was bright red now, staring at the floor.

“Maybe I am.” He looked up again, attempting to look suave despite the blush still on his face. “Are you accepting, Martin?” The man in question nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

“I am. Let me get changed and I’ll join you.” He grabbed his bag and ducked into the bathroom, quickly getting ready for bed and pulling on his pyjamas. When he made his way to the bedroom, Tim was already in bed, sprawled on top of the blankets and half asleep already. Martin just stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him as his face slowly relaxed in sleep. But of course he had to bother him, it wouldn’t be fun otherwise. 

“Hey, make some room for me.” He climbed into the bed as disruptively as possible, jolting Tim awake with a squeak. “I thought you were having trouble sleeping.” Pulling the covers down, he waited as Tim rolled under them, then snuggled under them himself, tucking himself under Tim’s chin. Tim hesitated a second, then slid an arm over Martin’s waist, pulling him closer. 

They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms, soft breaths moving each other’s hair. The night was quiet for once, but neither of them were awake to notice. It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long, long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft and wrote half of this while I was asleep so be nice to me. Also at the time of writing this I'm only on episode 82 pwease don't spoil anything.


End file.
